111615-Dousing-Hate-With-Pitch
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 01:09 -- CC: Hey AT: Oh, uh AT: Hi CC: So uhhh CC: Waht was I telling you before? AT: You say a llot of things CC: About the whole, not attacking teammates thing? AT: Oh CC: I may need you to spit that back at me AT: About it being a bad idea and that we need to worrk as a team? CC: Yeah AT: Even if some of us seem reallly fucking stupid sometimes? AT: LLike even whille peoplle make serrious mistakes they prrobablly shoulldn't be murrderred. AT: Forr the sake of alll of us as a grroup? AT: What happened? CC: Just learned how the end of the fight between Serios and I really went CC: He used his patented brand of Rage based mind control on me AT: What AT: What did he do CC: Because he couldn't stick it out in a fight he started CC: He forced me to not want to fight anymore AT: ... Werre you going to hurrt him? CC: Notthing permanent, I certainly wouldn't have killed him AT: Did you think HE woulld have? CC: Tried to kill me? No AT: Done anything perrmanent? CC: Maybe, probably not CC: I know the damage was done emotionally AT: I underrstand that what he did woulld piss you off AT: And I get yourr being tirred of the mind shit. AT: I know I am. AT: But AT: Considerr his motive AT: ... And considerr that making you not want to fight is basicallly the most harrmlless thing he coulld have done. CC: He could have used words CC: words are an option CC: It's not like I was in a highblood rage CC: I was just returning the punches he threw at me CC: While he tells me how static and hollow I am AT: ... Coulld he have had a reason forr that. CC: He could have at least asked me to calm down CC: It's part of him getting on my case about my feelings CC: Just before he started the fight and all throughout it AT: He's parrt of yourr team, they're going to "get on yourr case" about a llot of things AT: Especiallly things that coulld potentiallly weaken the team CC: Then they ought to teach him not to do shit like that with me CC: I was fine CC: That shit is what'll weaken the tema AT: Did you APPEARR fine to him CC: team AT: He is Serrios. Reading peoplle is not his strrong suit. CC: I had to spell it out for him multiple times CC: And he called me static an a spirit of guilt and said that I could do nothing for Aaisha CC: And then fucking attacked me CC: And then mindfucked me AT: Okay one moment AT: Making you not want to fight AT: Isn't mindfucking you. AT: It isn't fucking trramplling yourr frree willl into the dirrt. CC: I could disagree with that AT: Think about yourr psionics. Then think about what he did AT: Which is morre of a mindfuck? CC: When it's literally getting into your head and forcing your feelings AT: Therre is a scalle herre. CC: Fuck the scale AT: No. CC: I try not to use my powers unnecessarily AT: Trry. CC: I don't like mind control AT: Do you think he thought it was unnecessarry. CC: Don't you give me that try vs succeed bullshit CC: I don't CC: I don't know what he was thinking, it was wrong AT: And I don't think what you did at my hive was necessarry, but I'm harrdlly going to go on a warrpath about it. AT: Considerr that maybe he had reasons that arren't cllearr to you right now. AT: Tallk to him. AT: Airr it out. AT: You're stilll a team, and we need both of you. AT: ... And on top of that, you two have both allrready died once. AT: We need you forr dealling with Jack, and him forr Scarrllet. AT: Rememberr the reall enemy, Nyarrlla. AT: Tallk it overr with him. AT: Pllease. CC: I'm not going to kill him CC: This isn't like on Alternia CC: We're all necessary here CC: I think AT: That's good, but you stilll need to tallk it overr with him. AT: He's not entirrelly unrreasonablle. CC: Yeah, right, I'll wade through my anger til it disperses CC: I don't even trust him not to force that right now AT: You coulld tallk to him overr trrolllian? CC: I don't know that they won't work over that AT: I'lll tallk to him firrst, then. AT: Do you trrust my abillity to make it cllearr that he shoulld NOT do that. CC: ...yes CC: I trust you AT: Then we'lll sorrt this out as a team. AT: Reasonablly, and we'lll make it cllearr that that was overrstepping his bounds. AT: And perrhaps we'lll come to underrstand why he did that, so that we can fix that too. AT: Don't do anything brrash in the meantime. CC: ...yeah, I won't CC: I'll just go catch frogs or something AT: Ribbit. CC: Oh? should I be tracking you down too? AT: Good lluck with that. AT: I'm a thief in the night. CC: Get you a nice little enclosure with all the bugs you can eat AT: As tempting as that is, I doubt anything YOU can catch woulld be up to parr. AT: The runts and strraggllerrs harrdlly appeall. CC: Aww, don't be so hard on yourself CC: I'm just faster than most, remember? AT: Oh, you're running frrom the bugs, now? AT: I am in awe. AT: Trrully a marrvell. CC: I'm not a bug, just like you're not a frog. I was only raised by one and your legs are far too short to have that kind of hopping powe CC: power AT: I bet you're gllad yourr llusus arround, orr ellse you woulld've wound up a nice dinnerr forr some familly of dirrtnoodlles. AT: Orr was it Helliux and Carra that kept them off of you? AT: It's harrd to telll, you must have been a wrriggllerr so llong with dedicating alll of yourr enerrgy to compensating forr yourr perrsonallity with yourr horrns. AT: Reallly, everryone must have been verry imprressed with you untill you opened yourr mouth. CC: Don't be jeaous my horns are taller than you are CC: I've done enough /growing/ for the both of us AT: Why woulld I be jeallous? I don't have to compensate forr anything. AT: At lleast when peoplle llook at ME, they don't see everrything that I have of vallue. CC: Tell that to your old tall tales AT: Yeah? AT: The ones peoplle bellieved? AT: What of them? CC: Just complimenting your abiity to be full of shit for as long as I've known you AT: Aww, thank you! AT: It's a tallent, I know. AT: Having peoplle bellieve me. AT: Competence is rarre, these days. CC: It's a wonder they found a gem like you, covered in dirt as you often are CC: Maybe it was because of that fancy cape CC: Not that it helped with you always tripping over it AT: At lleast I can admit when I trrip, ratherr than insisting that the pllanet decided to lleap up frrom underrneath me. AT: Must be a coballt thing. CC: Trip? Me? CC: I'm the epitome of grace CC: Even with my horns I have more balance than you CC: Remember that Sick faceplant when you were getting in the ring with Cara? AT: Good, if you managed to falll, I doubt you'd be ablle to get back up again. AT: We'd have to amputate them, woulldn't we. CC: At least when I do get up, people can tell the difference AT: It'd be a shame, but at lleast we coulld save the kerratin. CC: You can't even reach up to my horns to try amputating them AT: I coulld allways as my dearr moirraill to llend me a hand. AT: It might make things a llittlle bit morre comforrtablle when things actuallly get a bit fllush between you two. AT: It's forr herr sake, afterr alll CC: Would you really trouble her to lean all the way down to pick you up? AT: I'm surre she'd be morre than willling to do it herrsellf, don't worrry. AT: If she'lll put up with shouting thrrough YOURR ego, it'd be harrdlly anything forr herr. CC: Please, are you really trying to come between us tall trolls? CC: We'd hardly notice you there CC: Nevermind CC: I remember that stool you keep in your sylladex AT: Get between the two of you? AT: I'd have to step in yourr FLLUSH forr that. AT: Neverr woulld I sullly mysellf with that. CC: Ew AT: I'm not surre what you're into but that's not gonna happen. CC: As if I'd give you the Time of day if you tried AT: We'lll I'm gllad we're agrreed that that's not the LLife forr eitherr of us. CC: Consider it Doomed to fail AT: I'm gllad we shed some LLight on that. CC: Yeah, it was Hopeless AT: At lleast we're sidestepping any Rage that woulld've sprrung up. CC: Yeah, we have the Mind to think better of it AT: I think maybe we just need to give each otherr morre Space. CC: Yeah, we both need a Breather AT: We can aVoid this sorrt of thing frrom herre on out, I think. CC: Yeah, our Hearts wouldn't be in it AT: We didn't even have to spilll any Bllood. CC: Okay, I think we finished all the aspect puns AT: Good AT: As farr as puns go those werre some of the worrst. CC: Definitely CC: Better than trying for the Classes again CC: Those were just ridiculous AT: Yes. CC: Uhh, well anyway, buzz, thanks CC: I think? AT: Forr being reasonablle, surre. AT: You're wellcome. CC: Yeah, it's only being reasonable CC: As a matter of fact, no thanks CC: Er, thanks for doing a thankless job? AT: Welll AT: Uh. AT: You're stilll wellcome? CC: ...that'll do, I guess? CC: Also, those Aaisha jokes, low blow CC: Not that you can help it -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 02:34 -- -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 02:34 -- CC: ... CC: ♠? -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 02:35 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla